


Sinful

by Oneirataxious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneirataxious/pseuds/Oneirataxious
Summary: Your drab eyes suggest me to be sinful.





	Sinful

Secluded in the quietness of his studio, a sudden burst of debauchery rushed through his veins as images of certain prurient actions and fantasies flooded his mind.

He doesn’t need any of those.   
Not now.   
Not ever.

But heat envelopes him, making his mind hazy and irrational.   
He groaned lowly as he gripped the edge of his table to hopefully subside his urges.   
And yet of course, he failed.

He failed in pushing the thoughts away.

With keen eyes, he inspected his surrounding, checking whether his door is locked or not.   
A single chakra string attached to the door handle and the male closed it in a swift move.

He is breathing erratically, hands shaking and heart pounding against his chest.   
Gulping as he debated whether to proceed to the plan formed in his mind or not.   
And at the very second that he made his choice, the male unzipped his pants, releasing the raging lust forming on his crotch.

The redhead shuddered as the cold air hit his heat.   
Biting his bottom lip down, a hand wrapped itself around the problem he is sporting.

The redhead grimaced at the small touch.   
He began creating deep strokes, throwing his head back from the friction.   
A single thumb rolled around the tip, wiping off the bead forming on it.

Unconsciously he thrusted his hip, and he groaned loud enough to fill the room with filthy sounds.   
He panted, he growled in every stroke and in every thrust, eyes glazed over with desire and lust.

The redhead was uncontrollable, moving at a faster rate.   
His thighs trembled from the pleasure he makes.   
A familiar coil of heat forming within his abdomen, the warmth spreading throughout his whole body.   
  
He’s lost.   
He’s lost within the fantasies forming in his mind.

Images of azure eyes, golden hair, and pale skin.   
The brightest smile he had ever seen, the sweetest voice he had ever heard.   
  
Such innocence changed by his influence.

The brightest smile turned into lightly parted lips, moaning out the sweetest and most filthy voice he had ever heard.   
It’s constantly buzzing in his ear.   
  
Oh, how he wishes the brat is here.

To see the flustered state of the younger one, the innocence slowly being stained and eradicated just from his single touch.   
White turning to black, the clean becoming unclean.   
The wetness between the younger’s thighs.   
And baby blue eyes staring back at him, mirroring the fire that he posses.

And just by that, just thinking about that certain partner of his made his breathing unstable.

Pleasure washed over him as the stocked-up frustration was suddenly released with a groan.   
  
❝Nghh—agh fuck!.... D-Dei...❞

He rode out his high as his strokes started to decrease in pace, sighing as he did.   
Breathless, flustered, and a lump form of mess sitting on his work chair.

A clear pristine substance coated his working table, an evidence that he just committed sin, indulging to his desires.   
He stared at the mess he made and he sighed loudly.

❝Agh fuck. More work to do. This is going to be so hard to clean... _I blame that brat._ ❞

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my very first work that I ever published here. I'm a new writer and hopefully, I get to publish more works in the future.  
> I'm a roleplayer on Twitter. Follow @Akasxna on Twitter if you want to see more of Sasori!
> 
> Also, follow me on my writer's account? @Oneirataxious.  
> I need more friends lol  
> I swear, I am friendly!


End file.
